CSI: Miami Everlasting Love
by Elena George
Summary: [CSI: Miami] A Honeymoon interrupted
1. Everlasting Love 1

Rating:  PG

Disclaimer:  This story is intended solely for the purpose of entertaining the readership.  No infringement is intended.

Please read both "Sharpshooter" and "Keys to a Killer" first as they set up the initial relationships in this story.

Everlasting Love

Speed and Eric stood next to their mentor and friend, Horatio Caine.  Eric looked sharp in the rented tux while Speed just looked uncomfortable.  Abigail, one of Calleigh's friends from home, slowly walked down the aisle.  She joined the wedding party as Horatio nodded in her direction.  Alexx, Calleigh's closest girlfriend in Miami, came next.  Horatio strained to catch just a glimpse of his bride.

The organist switched to Bach's Brandenburg Concerto #2's Allegro Assai, as Calleigh's father appeared in the narthex of the church.  He extended his arm for his daughter who slipped into view.  Horatio's heart jumped as their friends stood to honor the most beautiful woman that Horatio had ever seen.  Eric rocked forward and made an approving sound.

Speed dug at his collar once more, "Wow, 'H' is all I can say!"

"Mmm," replied the groom.

As Calleigh and her father approached, Horatio stepped down from the chancel steps toward them.  About three pews back, he took Calleigh from her father's arm.  Arm in arm, they glided toward their parish priest.

The bodice of Calleigh's gown was embroidered with the tiniest pearls.  The Queen Anne neckline highlighted her exquisite features perfectly.  The train extended another six feet behind her.  Alexx adjusted it behind her friends as they knelt before their priest, Father Tom Falk.  Fr Tom looked even happier than did Calleigh's father at the sight of the couple.

Within an hour, after the Mass, Fr Tom introduced the new couple:  Mr. And Mrs. Horatio Caine, as their friends greeted them with love and joy.  The church's bells rang out a happy tune in celebration of the day.  It was the first time that Horatio's captain had seen him smile from the heart since Ray's death.  Nothing could stop Horatio from feeling the overwhelming sense of excitement and joy as he felt that moment when they each slid rings on the fingers of their beloved.  He had held her hand a little longer and bent down and kissed her palm after the ring slipped over her knuckle.  He was lost in the moment of delirious blessedness.  Everything was perfection.  Birdseed was thrown at the bride and groom as they exited St. John the Baptizer Catholic Church.  Next up were the photos for the album.  Neither Horatio nor Calleigh ever stopped smiling and looking at the other.

Calleigh wanted to know, "So, Handsome, where are we going for our Honeymoon?"

Horatio patted his pocket and teased, "Soon, my dear, soon."

"Horatio!  You have teased me since we set the date," replied his wife.

"Mmm.  And I'm going to tease you just a little longer," he stole a kiss and was thoroughly enjoying every moment.

The reception's festivities were just getting started when the couple arrived.  Alexx and Abigail had seen to the decoration of the parish hall.  Calleigh had put on a different dress, a long held, old Southern custom.  Still she was just as stunning as she had been in the gown of just an hour ago.  Her party dress was emerald green and shimmered with her every step.

"Have I told you how perfectly beautiful you are?" Horatio exclaimed when he set his eyes on her.

Calleigh just beamed back at him.  She took his arm as they strolled to the receiving line to be greeted by all their friends.  One by one, friends hugged the newlyweds and congratulated Horatio on the catch of a lifetime.  After the receiving line, the couple took their place at the head table; and Speed offered the first toast.

As the music began, it was a tune that Horatio had picked out for Calleigh.  The acoustic guitar plucked out Dan Fogelberg's "Longer" as he led her to the dance floor.  His hands were gentle around her waist and back.

"Longer than there've been fish in the ocean; Higher than any bird ever flew; Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens; Stronger than any mountain cathedral; Truer than ever tree ever grew; Deeper than any forest primeval; I am in love with you," Horatio whispered in her ear as the singer sang the lyrics.  They swayed to the music's lilting melody.

"You are an incurable romantic, aren't you, Horatio," she giggled.

"Incurably in love with you," he caressed her forehead with his nose and stole another kiss.

The dance floor was theirs and theirs alone.  Their friends were rapt as captives in the lovers' adoration.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing, Horatio leaned over to Calleigh, "You ready?"

She smiled up at him, "Let's go!"  Pulling him close, she added, "I love you with my whole heart, Horatio."  It was her turn to steal the kiss.

Unnoticed, the couple glided out the side door to his personal car, which Fr Tom had brought around a few minutes earlier.  He had hidden it from the revelers decorations.

"So, Mr. Caine, where are we going?" Calleigh really wanted to know.

"All in good time, Sweetheart, all in good time," he smiled, having a hard time keeping his eye on the road.

It was near evening when he pulled into the lot for the cruise line.

"We're going to Jamaica!"  Horatio announced.  "It's one of the leaves at sunset cruises."

Calleigh gasped with delight, "I've never gone on a cruise before!  Horatio, how did you know I've always…"

"A little bird told me," he grinned touching her cheek, "Our luggage is already on board."

They scurried to the boarding area.  They were not quite the last to board, but they were certainly in the last group.  Calleigh held Horatio's hand tightly.  They were led to a cabin overlooking the fantail and the sea.  Horatio slipped the steward a tip, and then he swept Calleigh up into his arms and carried her across the threshold of the cabin, kicking the door quietly shut behind them.

They stood for a few moments longer devouring each kiss the other offered before Horatio found the CD player and pressed the "play" button.  He undressed his wife to the sounds of Enrique and Whitney singing:  "Could I Have this Kiss Forever?"

"Over and over I look in your eyes.

"You are all I desire.

"You have captured me.

"I want to hold you;

"I want to be close to you;

"I never want to let go.

"I wish that this night would never end.

"I need to know – Could I hold you for a lifetime?

"Could I look into your eyes?

"Could I have this night to share this night together?

"Could I hold you close beside me?

"Could I hold you for all time?

"Could I have this kiss forever?"

Clothes were scattered around the room as they tumbled, laughing, in between the sheets.

"Horatio, be gentle with me.  I've never been with anyone before," Calleigh caressed her husband's bare chest with her fingers that moved toward his face and then ran through his hair.  Her hair splashed across the pillows when Horatio liberated its silky, golden strands.

"My love, I would never hurt you," he spoke ever so softly in her ear.

Passion ruled the night as the ship pulled away from the dock.

Morning light peeped in through the drawn curtains to awaken the newlyweds.  Calleigh was tucked carefully under Horatio's arm, cheek resting on his chest.

"Good morning, Mrs. Caine," Horatio kissed her and stroked her hair.

She nuzzled closer, "Good morning, yourself."

The ship rocked slowly under them while they gave themselves over to each other yet one more time.

Later in mid-morning, "Feel like breakfast yet?" Calleigh wanted to know.  "I don't remember eating dinner last night, do you?"

Horatio stroked her hair without really thinking much about it, "Mmm."

"I'm starved even if you're not," Calleigh remarked.

She drew an oversized bathrobe around her and headed to the shower, "Coming?" she invited him.

That got Horatio's attention and got him out of bed.

An hour or so later the couple was found scavenging a late brunch buffet.  They sat on the open deck mezzanine.

"Dear Lord, Horatio, this is wonderful," Calleigh closed her eyes and let the sea breeze sweep over her.

Horatio just smiled, tilting his head just a little.  He took her hand in his and gave a slight squeeze.

A shot rang through the air abruptly disrupting their private time together.


	2. Everlasting Love 2

Rating:  PG

Disclaimer:  This story is intended solely for the purpose of entertaining the readership.  No infringement is intended.

Everlasting Love - 2

Captain Lewis was sitting in his chair thinking about all the presents he had been asked to bring back from this trip to Jamaica.  There were bottles of rum, trinkets, and real jewelry to be sought out.  The helmsman was steady on course to run between Cuba and Hispaniola through the Windward Passage.  Last night they had driven by the Biminis; presently they were passing by Andros Island.   The seas were calm and warm.  In three days time, they were scheduled to make port in Port Antonio on the northern coast.  The tourists had excursions available to Kingston and Blue Mountain.  There was also a longer option for a Montego Bay side trip.  The sound of gunfire broke through his reverie.

Lewis bolted for the Bridge Wings to see what was going on.

"XO, find out what is going on!" he demanded of Mr. Parker.

He race to the other side, still seeing nothing.  Parker launched himself down the ladder to the Security Office.  Behind himself, he ordered the messenger of the watch to bolt the door and allow no one entry.  New rules had been implemented to protect the control center of the ship since the war on terrorism.  Nobody in the cruise industry had ever forgotten the _Achille Lauro_ incident.  Even before the attack that dragged America back into the free-for-all that was Middle Eastern politics, the cruise lines knew what terrorism was all about.

Horatio and Calleigh had reacted much the same.  Both reached for sidearms that were conspicuously absent.  Each offered a simultaneous sheepish grin at their identical reactions.

Horatio muttered, "We're on our Honeymoon; we're on our Honeymoon."

They headed aft from whence came the sound of the shot.  Horatio took Calleigh's hand and kept her just behind himself as he crept around the corner to see what was going on.  The action was taking place on the main deck below them.  Calleigh noticed the small boats off their port bow first.

"Horatio, we're in deep trouble," she announced.

Horatio turned around and faced her with a question mark across his features.  Calleigh pointed at the flotilla of rubber boats heading their way.  He scowled.

"Security Office, let's go!" he told his wife.

They jogged down the other side of the mezzanine toward the down ladder on the starboard side.  Mr. Parker met them coming from the other side.

Calleigh was the first to detail what they had seen, "We're about to be hijacked.  Small boats, heading our way, other side," she panted.

Horatio finished it, "We're with the Miami-Dade PD.  How can we help?"

Parker nodded, "Then follow me."

The threesome continued to the Security Office and stopped short.  Parker pulled them all back into a passageway.  Two armed men stood outside the offices.

"We have already been hijacked.  Those men outside the Radio Shack and Security are not crewmen," the British accent intoned.  "Let's get below so I can tell the Captain what's going on."

Parker headed for the Engineering Room with Horatio and Calleigh in tow.

Above, two terrorists commandeered the Security Office and the main radio shack.  The crewmen who were inside were all sacrificed for the terror.  The rubber boats were fast approaching as well.

"We're in control of the Security Office and Radio," reported one terrorist into his walkie-talkie.

The second rubber boat commander acknowledged the message, "Well done.  Proceed to receive us.  Together we will take the Bridge."

Captain Lewis was now aware that things were going very wrong.  He reached for the ship-to-shore radio.  However, static was all he got back.  The terrorists had cut communications coming from the other parts of the ship.

Below decks, Parker led Horatio and Calleigh to the Chief Engineer's office.

"Sven," Parker began, "Terrorists are taking the ship.  They are all over Security and Radio."

Paul Swensen looked at Horatio and Calleigh but addressed Parker, "Who are these people, Jamie?"

"Sorry, old chap," he regrouped, "They are bobbies from Miami."

Calleigh interjected, "Do you have any weapons down here?"

"Or communications equipment, "added Horatio.  "We are going to need lots of help, and we're going to need it soon."

Sven looked at them a moment as he considered his options.  

He reached in the top desk drawer, "We have weapons."

He pointed a Beretta at Parker.

"Sorry old chap, but the money was just too good," he menaced.  "And my ex-wife thinks she's going to take me to the cleaners.  Not in this life!"

"Oh go to hell," uttered Parker.

With one vicious punch, Swensen knocked Parker to the deck.  Calleigh and Horatio bent over him.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh mumbled.

Parker shook his head and fumbled for his handkerchief, "I think the bloke broke a tooth."

"Was that really necessary?" standing, Horatio stayed out of the larger man's range.

"Uh-yeah, it was.  I've had enough of this limey.  I've sailed with him now four times," Swensen began.

"Okay that explains a few things:  why you hit him and why you are participating in the hijacking of this vessel.  But what I still don't understand is what this is all about," Horatio tried to draw him out.

Calleigh listened carefully to Horatio's interrogation of the hijacker, as her eyes remained focused on Parker's bloody facial wound.

"Ever a cop, huh!" exclaimed the engineer.

He paused a moment and sized up the three people before him.

"Why not?  It's not like you're going to tell or anything," he began.  "My new boss is going to break the detainees out of Gitmo.  Then we're taking them to Cuba and seek asylum."

Horatio picked up the theme, "And because Castro speaks so well of America, he'll grant you asylum, no questions asked.  It's a poke in the eye of the administration."

"That's right.  You're a pretty bright guy, aren't you," Swensen remarked casually.

Parker started to stand and say something, but Calleigh held him in place, making eye contact and whispering, "Now is _not _the time."

Swensen's turn, "So what are two of Miami's finest doing on my ship?"

"It's our Honeymoon," Horatio spoke in a low tone.

"Kinda wrecked that didn't we?" Swensen snorted.  "No matter.  You behave, and you may live to have kids," the pointing the weapon at Horatio then at Calleigh, "Misbehave, and you don't."

Swensen flicked the gun in an upward motion, "Now, we've got things to do.  Up!"

Topside, the terrorist boats came alongside and began the boarding process. The passengers had all scattered, seeking the cover of their staterooms.  A few were held spellbound by the swiftness of the unfolding events.

The leader of the terrorists commanded, "Get those people, up there!"

Members of his forces captured the stragglers and returned them to the fantail.

"Aziz," asked one, "What do you want us to do with these?"

He looked at the dozen or so and spit in their faces.

"This is what I think of your country," he began, "Throw them overboard.  Let the sharks eat today."

Without mercy, the men and women, screaming and pleading, were indeed cast over the side.


	3. Everlasting Love 3

Rating:  PG

Disclaimer:  This story is intended solely for the purpose of entertaining the readership.  No infringement is intended.

Everlasting Love – 3

Aziz's men took over the ship.  With the confidence of a man in charge of life, Aziz strode to the Bridge where Captain Lewis remained holed up.  He tried the door and found it locked.  When Swensen with his three captives appeared topside, he found his co-conspirators fully in charge.  Another of the terrorists grabbed Horatio by the arm.

"Not so fast," Swensen began.  "What are you planning on doing with them?"

"Throw them overboard just like the last bunch," he replied.

"Not this group.  They are mine to do with as I please.  Understand," Swensen leaned toward the other man who simply shrugged an unspoken, "_whatever you wish_."

For a few moments, they stared at one another until the terrorist looked away and turned aside to some other "project."

Swensen returned his notice to his captives, "You behave, or I will let them throw you overboard.  And in case you hadn't noticed, there are sharks out there," he made a biting motion in the general direction of Calleigh, "Take you out with one bite, it would."

Calleigh leaned back reflexively as Horatio pulled her to behind his own body.  Neither made a sound, but both watched Swensen carefully.

A different terrorist came up to Swensen, "Aziz needs you on the Bridge."

"Yeah, fine.  Escort these Honeymooners to their cabin.  And here, take this guy with them," he shoved Parker along.  "Remember to behave.  I gave you my word."

Swensen ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair and adjusted the pistol in his belt.

Aziz stood outside the door to the Bridge, "It's bolted from the inside.  You get it open," he directed his associate.

Swensen stood next to the door and shouted, "Captain, we've got a problem.  Can you let me in, sir?  I need to discuss it with you.  Comms are out."

Lewis heard him and approached the door, "CHENG, is that you?"

"It's me, sir.  Let me in," he implored.

"Can't do that, Mr. Swensen.  We're on terrorist protocol alpha," replied the Captain.

"I know sir.  But it's me.  Let me in," he reiterated.

It was dead silent for a few moments.  Slowly Swensen could hear the lock being worked.  Swensen placed his huge frame between the Bridge view and what lurked in the shadows behind him.  A slight opening appeared.  Swensen was all that Lewis could see.  The door swung open to let the Chief Engineer access the Bridge.  With that, four terrorist burst through.  Lewis was catapulted backward onto the steel deck.

Swensen demanded, "Don't shoot.  We may need him later."

"Paul?  You're part of this?" Lewis was incredulous.

"Yeah, everybody's gotta make a living…"

Horatio, Calleigh, and Parker were roughly shoved toward the Caine's cabin.  Terrorists roamed the passageways indiscriminately.  Horatio pretended to stumble into another door.  He tried the handle and found it locked; he gave Calleigh a worried look.  He was pulled to his feet and pushed forward again.  The three were unceremoniously "tossed" into the stateroom and the sound of the door locking behind them was unmistakable.

"Well, at least we're not overboard," remarked Calleigh as she sat down in a chair opposite the bed.

"Mmm," was Horatio's customary response when he was deep in thought.  Parker took the other chair while Horatio paced back and forth like a caged panther.

"Must you pace?" Parker wanted to know.

Before Horatio could take note, Calleigh responded in a hushed tone, "He does his best thinking that way.  Try not to disturb him, okay."

"Sweetheart," he looked tenderly toward Calleigh, "This was not what I had planned."

She laughed, "Always an adventure with you!"  She got up and moved closer, "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need real help," he raised his eyebrows.

"Got my cell," Calleigh offered flicking it open.

Static was all they could hear.

"Too far out from shore to get a signal," remarked Parker.  "What we need is a satellite phone."

"Fresh out," Horatio calmly said.  "Let's hide this for when we do get closer to shore."

With some effort and a little inventiveness, they tucked the cell phone into the overhead space.  One by one, the rooms were being searched by the terrorists for what they labeled as "contraband."  Cell phones were at the top of the list to confiscate, as were any sharp objects.  Soon enough, they got around to Horatio and Calleigh's room.  Parker sat dejected in the corner as the men tossed things around.  They located Horatio's cell and a pocketknife.  Calleigh's small scissors were also taken away.

The ship sailed toward Guantanamo Bay, Cuba without further incident, approaching by night.  The terrorists set charges in the engineering spaces to mimic an accident at sea.  The resultant explosions caused the ship nearly to bolt out of the water.  It shook violently, throwing people about as if they were little more than confetti blowing in the wind.  This was the first alert that the Sailors and Marines had to trouble just off shore.  On the side that faced away from the Navy Base, the terrorists were in the rubber boats preparing to assault the facility when the ship rocked.  They had also made off with the lifeboats of the ship.  They might not get every one of the detainees out, but they had boats for most.

"Timing is everything," Aziz remarked with a sly smile as the boats lurked on the darker side of the ship.

With the passengers and crew locked away, there was no one left to fight the fire.  Fire spread down one passageway after another licking at all the doors.  The crew's berthing was closest to the scene of greatest damage.  They kicked doors down to get away from the flames.

Horatio pulled the cell down from its hiding place.  He dialed "9-1-1" hoping that the military police on the American side of the island would respond.  He was not disappointed.

The operator answered, "9-1-1, may I help you, sir or ma'am."

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from Miami-Dade PD.  We're on the _SS Bon Voyage_, which is just off your coast.  By now, you should be able to see the fire.  There were and possibly still are terrorists on board.  They plan to raid the detention camp and free their compatriots.  They are in rubber boats heading your way.  We are a diversion," he shouted.

Aziz and his raiding party began to head toward the beach the moment they saw rescue boats heading toward the distressed vessel.  Helos were launched from the Coast Guard pier in an effort for the watch officer to get a more accurate assessment of the situation.

The 9-1-1 operator put the Security Officer of the Watch on with Horatio.

"This is Major Garcia.  How can I assist you?" he asked Horatio.

"It's not you who can assist me; it's the other way around Major.  You've got twelve rubber boats heading your way.  In them are six to seven gunmen.  They plan on taking on the security detachment and breaking out the detainees.  You need to do something fast!" Horatio told him.

"What was your name again, sir?" the major wanted to know.

"Caine, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade Police.  My wife and I are on this vessel," he reiterated.  "You can call our boss, Captain Steve Harrison, but you really need to prepare for an invasion."

"Thank you, sir.  We'll take it under advisement," replied the major with an official tone.

Horatio flipped the phone shut, "Damn.  They don't believe me."

Calleigh started, "Maybe we need to get out of here, Horatio.  Maybe we can give them something to make them believe us.  And I'm not spending the rest of my Honeymoon in a cabin with two men," motioning back toward Parker who just gave a terse smile.

Together, Parker and Horatio broke the door down and headed toward the Bridge.

Calleigh took note that the ship's lifeboats were all missing before the others did.

Horatio again placed a 9-1-1 call.

"It's me again.  Look, these guys have stolen the life rafts.  We're all trapped on a burning ship, and they now have means of evacuating the detainees," he demanded once more.  "What are you doing about it?"

From the Bridge, main engines were off line, so using the bow thrusters, Parker turned the ship out of the wind.  The Bridge crew lay dead at his feet.  He fought back tears.

Firefighting tugs came out from the port facility to battle the blaze.  The crew did its best to put the fires out as well.  Horatio and Calleigh gathered the remaining passengers for rescue at high spots on the ship.  From their vantage point, Horatio and Calleigh could see the rubber boats heading for the lee side of the shoreline.

Marine Cobra attack helos flew in from the main compound.  They encircled the rubber boats.  Tracer rounds lit the night sky in volleys from sea to air and air to sea.

"Oh how lovely," remarked Calleigh whose voice dripped with sarcasm, "The Marines are giving us a fireworks display."

Horatio leaned over and held her close; "We're going to Jamaica for our Honeymoon, my love.  Nothing will stop that.  I assure you."

Calleigh tucked her nose inside his shirt, "Horatio, no matter what happens, I love you with an everlasting love."  Flames backlit the couple.

Between the tugs and the crew, the fire was wrestled under control in a few hours.  Other harbour craft were shuttled between the ship and the shore.  Horatio, Calleigh, and Parker organized the evacuation of the most seriously injured first.  Parker turned over the ship's manifest of crew and passengers.  As the hospital received the injured, they were checked off as located.  One of the last boats to evacuate carried Horatio and Calleigh.  Parker remained aboard, having assumed the mantle of Captain.

Major Garcia had them brought over to his makeshift command post on the pier.

"Welcome to Gitmo," he offered his hand to Calleigh then Horatio.

"Looks like you have a few more for your detention cells," offered Calleigh.

Garcia just grinned, "And more than a few who just didn't make it that far."

"Oo-rah, Marine Corps," chuckled Horatio.

"So, Captain Harrison says that you were on your Honeymoon," Garcia began again.

"Uh huh.  Sort of got sidetracked, too," Horatio continued.

"Well, we'd like to help you two out.  Your Captain has authorized you an extra week, and my Commanding General has authorized us to get you to Jamaica.  As soon as your luggage is retrieved, we'll fly you out to Montego Bay in a C-12," smiled the major.

"What's a C-12?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"A small turboprop, seats six, Ma'am," replied the major.

Horatio squeezed her hand gently, "My wife hates to fly."

"Sorry, sir.  It's the only thing moving unless you want to ride the tow back to Miami with the ship," Garcia let them know.  "The other passengers who are able are being flown back to Miami on a C-9, the military version of the DC-9.  The ones too injured will return in time the same way.  We're treating dozens of injured and trying to assess who's not coming home."

"Montego Bay it is," announced Calleigh.  "They can come and get us on a ship from there!  I am not flying home."

The early morning sun drifted upward painting the clouds of the Jamaican sky fiery orange and rose rimmed by deep purples and blues.  A lilting breeze drifted through the beachfront cottage.  The curtains danced in the window as Calleigh and Horatio slept soundly between the perfumed sheets.


End file.
